El lugar al que pertenecen las olas
by InsideBlue
Summary: Pero Robb ya lo sabe, ¿verdad? Robb siempre sabe, incluso cuando Theon cree que no.  Theon/Robb


_Mierda. Hostia. Joder._

Escupe saliva roja y se revuelve entre los brazos de Robb, que le sujetan alrededor del pecho, inmovilizándole, tratando de pegarle los antebrazos al cuerpo.

"Déjame-"

"No. Theon. Basta ya"

Resopla. Se le llenan los pulmones de aire cortante, aristas afiladas deslizándose dentro de la piel. El dolor del puñetazo es como un impulso ciego. Nadie puede llamarle así. Nadie puede decirle eso. La sangre le palpita en las sienes ensordece el mundo a su alrededor.

"No soy el puto rehén de nadie" grita, la voz hundida y ronca le raspa la garganta. Se pliega hacia delante, tanto por la fuerza que le supone intentar deshacerse de su abrazo como por el asco que le produce vomitar la palabra.

"Jodido cabrón" el otro chico trata de arremeter contra él sin suerte. Sus amigos le empujan hacia atrás, interponiéndose entre su cuerpo y el de Theon, manteniéndole a distancia. Que se acerque, que se acerquen todos. Les destrozará la cara con los dientes si hace falta. Intenta un nuevo estirón pero Robb es más fuerte que él, y no consigue zafarse.

El chico deja de forcejear también. Se pasa una mano por la herida que le abre la mejilla y la mira como asombrado, como si no terminase de creer que la sangre que le mancha la palma pudiese estar ahí.

"Puedo hacerte otra igual en el otro lado si quieres" suena enloquecido incluso a sus propios oídos.

"Ya. Ya. Vamos" Robb tira de él hacia atrás "Vámonos" Le habla bajito, intentando calmarle con palabras suaves, pero no funciona.

"¿Por qué? Este hijo de puta solo acaba de empezar a divertirse, ¿no es así?" Alza la barbilla, su cráneo se apoya en la mejilla de Robb, respira con la boca abierta, su pecho oprimiéndose contra sus brazos a cada bocanada "Venga" dice sin apartar la mirada del chico, moldeando la palabra con veneno. Quiere volver a pegarle, el cuerpo entero se lo pide a gritos "Sigue hablando".

"_Ya_" Ordena Robb de nuevo, y esta vez su voz suena más dura, profundamente irritada, en los límites de la paciencia. Clava las uñas en su hombro y tira, obligándole a girarse hasta que quedan frente a frente "Camina".

"Has oído lo que ha dicho", le escupe las palabras a la cara. Está enfadado también con Robb. Sobre todo con Robb. Porque Robb debería entenderlo mejor que nadie, y no lo entiende "Suéltame de una puta vez"

"No merece la pena, joder" la presión de sus dedos se hace tan fuerte que dolería si Theon no sintiese como la marea de adrenalina le nubla la carne.

"Si no haces que se callen, seguirán hablando"

"¿Y qué cojones importa? Son solo palabras. Venga."

Todo. Importa todo. Las palabras no son como el acero, las palabras, Theon lo sabe bien, escavan la clase de heridas que nunca cicatrizan.

Le sostiene la mirada, casi a la misma altura, el aire frío de la noche apareciendo y desapareciendo en nubes blancas bajo el calor de su aliento. Aprieta la mandíbula, sus propias uñas hundidas en la palma de la mano, tratando de contener el impulso de alzar el puño y pegarle también a él.

Los ojos de Robb, el azul disfrazado de negro que cierra la circunferencia de sus irises, no se apartan. No han vacilado nunca y en realidad Theon sabe que tampoco lo harán ahora. Lo ha escuchado muchas veces, funciona así con los lobos: pueden leer el valor en tus ojos. Saber si te enfrentarás a ellos, o si te rendirás, simplemente con mirarte. Hay momentos como éste en que cree que Robb puede hacerlo también, extraer la verdad de sus ojos, ver mucho más allá de lo que Theon está dispuesto a enseñar a nadie.

"Déjalo ya, Theon" Y Theon no quiere dejarlo pero sabe lo que pasará si alza esa mano._ Cobarde _acusan las voces del hierro en su cabeza, pero no es la primera vez, y ésta es, al fin y al cabo, la única cobardía que se permite a sí mismo. Así que se obliga iniciar la marcha hacia el castillo, dejando que la fuerza acumulada en su mano se deshaga entre los dedos.

Robb le alcanza tras unos segundos, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura para sostenerle. Theon le deja, enterrando el sonido de las voces en la tierra que cruje bajo sus pasos.

xxxx

"No dices lo mismo cuando se trata de tu hermano" Nunca ha sabido callarse, ese es su problema, pero si se calla, revienta.

Están casi a oscuras en las cocinas del castillo, uno al lado del otro. Robb le ha obligado a sentarse en uno de los bancos "¿Te has visto la cara? Hay que limpiar esas heridas" y esperan a que el agua recogida en un pequeño caldero de peltre se caliente sobre los restos avivados del hogar.

Robb desvía hacia él la mirada, hasta ahora entretenida en perseguir las estelas anaranjadas del fuego, y su danza de espirales discontinuas entre las brasas.

"¿Qué?"

"Que son solo palabras"

Se queda quieto un instante, como descifrando algo en sus ojos, una vez más.

"Es distinto"

"Ya me he dado cuenta" suena acusador, pero que cojones, _es _acusador.

"Y aunque no lo fuera. Jon es mi hermano y merece respeto" sus ojos son solo un poco menos firmes que su voz.

_Yo también, _piensa. Pero eso consigue callárselo. Nota como la rabia vuelve a tomar forma y no. No. _Cállate la puta boca, Theon. _Deja escapar el aire en un suspiro largo. Empieza a sentirse cansado, y en realidad no quiere pelearse con Robb. No así. No ahora. Demasiado veneno y demasiadas cosas frágiles que podría romper.

Se echa hacia atrás, dejando que su espalda descanse contra el canto de la mesa.

"Además" y ahora Robb sonríe "Tu solo te lo buscaste, para no variar"

Sí, sonríe, y es estúpido pero solo con eso Theon puede dejar que la tensión de sus hombros se deslice hasta perderse de nuevo.

"Pero ha sido divertido"

Robb se levanta, toma el caldero y un pequeño paño blanco de una pila en la alacena. Regresa. Se inclina ligeramente hacia él cuando posa el caldero sobre la mesa.

"Tu concepto de divertido es algo que solo entiendes _tú_" dice, más suave, bromeando, como si de alguna manera hubiese entendido que ya, que se acabó, que Theon ha dejado de pelear "Levanta la cabeza, anda" pide en tono dirigente.

"Lo que vos pidáis, mi señor"

Eso le granjea un golpecito suave en la cabeza.

"Idiota"

Es curioso, como el equilibrio se va, y regresa, como las cosas pueden llegar a un extremo casi de ruptura y volver a su lugar al instante siguiente. Una especie de garantía de que todo está bien, de que estará bien, al final, y a veces (las pocas veces como ésta, en que Theon se permite pensar en ello, sumido en la inmovilidad engañosa de momentos así) es lo que más le asusta, esta sensación de hogar, de pertenencia, de que (a pesar de que no, a pesar de que es -debe, _tiene _que ser- todo lo contrario) quiere quedarse. Aquí. Con Robb.

El agua hace un ruido tintineante cuando Robb hunde el paño en el caldero y aprieta para retirar el exceso, inclinándose hacia él de nuevo.

"Tú también eres mi hermano" suelta de repente, como si no hiciese falta prepararse para cosas así, y sus palabras suenan bajas, lejanas, susurrantes en su oído, a la vez "Y- No es- No es que no quiera defenderte, ni que piense que no debería hacerlo. Es que ninguna palabra cambia eso. No significa nada. No merece la pena"

Theon tiene que cerrar los ojos. No puede sentir esto, no con los ojos abiertos. Se le hunde tanto el corazón que es como si se diese la vuelta, invirtiese el sentido, latiese no solo entre sus pulmones, sino en su cabeza, en su estómago que tiembla, en los extremos de los dedos, por todo, todo el cuerpo.

El roce de la tela empapada es templado, minúsculamente rugoso. Una fina línea le atraviesa la ceja desde la mitad de la frente hasta el final del párpado. Ha empezado a doler hace poco. Robb la limpia despacio, apretando el paño de tal manera que el agua se escurre hasta deslizarse por su mejilla, resbalando por su cuello como una serpiente diminuta, hasta perderse en el espacio más allá de su camisa.

"Tardará poco tiempo en curarse. No es profunda"

Los párpados. La frente. Las mejillas. Robb lava su cara, llevándose el rojo y la ira que pudiese quedar en sus rasgos, el roce tranquilizador del agua y de la tela dejándole adormecido. Humedece el paño de nuevo. Cuando llega a sus labios, arrastra el material con cuidado, sobre la herida un poco más profunda que los parte cerca de la comisura. Agua, calor apagado, y un vapor manso que se desprende de la tela, sus nudillos rozando de cuando en cuando las fronteras de la piel.

No lo ve venir. Está de golpe tan caliente, endureciéndose entre las piernas, que siente todo el cuerpo encendido, envuelto en un dolor distinto, expectante, una tracción de la piel, como si supiera, antes que él, que esos dedos que le acarician sin querer fuesen lo único que puede calmarle. Extiende la mano lentamente, como cuando intentas acercarte a un animal salvaje, hasta que le rodea la muñeca con dedos que recordaba más firmes. Es como respirar, solo que al revés, como si Theon estuviese lleno de aire y le ahogase tanto que tiene que dejarlo salir a bocanadas. Abre los ojos. Robb está quieto, mirándole, va a decir algo pero no, no, porque el instante es demasiado frágil y _Shhhh. Shhhh, _susurra Theon_, _podría descomponerse fragmentos.

Tiene ojos de hielo templado, de marea viva, de océanos lejanos, de nieve cristalizada. Y Theon sólo puede pensar en quedarse. _Quedarme. Aquí. Con Robb_. Que acaricia ahora la piel de sus labios con la yema del pulgar, el eco de su pulso confundiéndose bajo su mano con los latidos desbocados de su propio corazón.

Quiere alargar las manos, tomarle de las caderas, desnudarle de toda esa ropa, cerrar los ojos y enterrar la cabeza en esa piel, esconderse en ella para siempre.

Se quedan un rato así, como suspendidos en el tiempo. Todo es silencio y calma a su alrededor, como si el mundo esperase para respirar con ellos.

Ocurre muy pocas veces. Solo un par, en la vida de Theon (lo sintió antes de la caída de Pyke, por las líneas que nunca había visto marcarse en la cara de su padre, y que hablaban una decisión que podía suponer la gloria o la derrota. Lo sintió también la primera vez que confió en Robb, solo consciente a medias del precio que algún día se pagaría a sí mismo). Lo siente ahora, ese punto de inflexión de las decisiones que cambian una vida entera y que solo unas pocas veces somos capaces señalar. La anticipación consciente del cambio.

Y Theon se queda quieto, inmóvil bajo el peso de todas las posibles consecuencias, la mirada fija en la piel mojada, en las gotas que resbalan brillantes hacia su codo.

Es Robb, quien alza la mano que le queda libre para llevarla de sus labios hasta la piel de su mejilla, la curva hundida de su sien, el lugar dónde su piel queda enterrada bajo el pelo que se le eriza en los márgenes y más allá, enredando los dedos ahí y a Theon le da la sensación de que de una forma está casi sosteniéndole. A él. A ambos.

"Si tú- si-"

Pero Robb ya lo sabe, ¿verdad? Robb siempre sabe, incluso cuando Theon cree que no. Sabe, cuando se acerca a sus labios, que tendrá que ser él quien le bese, porque Theon no puede, elegir entre él, y ese pedazo de tierra perdida en las aguas que hubiese podido ser su reino. Sabe que si le devuelve el beso es porque no puede tampoco, dejarle alejarse como si nada, como si él no lo sintiese también, que están el deber, el honor y la sangre, y la gloria, pero también esto que es más suyo que ningún reino de Poniente. Esto para lo que una única palabra tiene significado. Se le hunde el corazón cuando aferra su pelo, cuando deja de ser un príncipe de las islas del hierro, y todo lo que es queda reducido a esa única palabra.

El paño que aún sostiene contra su piel ha empezado a enfriarse cuando se separa y el agua que moja los dedos con los que le rodea la muñeca es más tibia. Antes de partir, Balon Greyjoy le dijo que su corazón debería volverse frío en el norte, más frío aún que la tierra de sus enemigos, que algún día, debería utilizar ese mismo frío para destruirles. _"__Los lugares duros engendran hombres duros, y los hombres duros dominan el mundo"_, dijo, y ahora Theon se pregunta si el frío del norte no será un engaño, si no guardará en su interior un secreto, como el que guardan las piedras de venas calientes de la fortaleza de Invernalia.


End file.
